


Ubi are kinda cool

by Darken_the_light5



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best ship, F/M, Incubus!Lex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M, eating disorder kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darken_the_light5/pseuds/Darken_the_light5
Summary: In which Lex has felt guilty about feeding on his lovers so much, and they need to remind him what they're here for





	Ubi are kinda cool

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I made them all at least a bit OOC but...oh well? I absolutely adore this ship so I hope I did it at least some sort of Justice. I've always wanted to write an incubus character, so here y'all go, hope you enjoy :)

Lex laid across Petra’s bed, tangled in a perfect cuddle pile with his lovers. His head rested upon Billy’s chest, and Petra held his legs in her lap, the blue cover of “The Vampire Lestat” in her hands as Lex’s tail curled around her arm. All was peaceful until Lex’s stomach growled. Now Lex wasn’t like the other students at King’s. Sure, he ate the shitty cafeteria food, but only as a facade for his form to blend in. The only people who knew of his little secret were the people currently in this room. As an incubus, his hunger was sated with energy. Sexual energy, to be exact. And he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Lex,” Petra scrutinized. She hadn’t taken much notice, but thinking about it now, when was the last time they fucked? “When was the last time you fed?”

Lex’s gaze slowly found its way up to her face. He felt guilty about constantly feeding on them, so he had been trying to feed passively, consuming the adrenaline, fear, and anger of the students around him. He had been trying to hide the effect that the change in energy was having on him, as his control on his demonic mein was slipping, as evidenced by his increased effort to keep his tail, horns, and other non-human attributes hidden.

“I don't know love, probably...a week or so?” he mumbled out slowly. At this, Billy looked down at Lex, hand stilling from playing with his hair. 

“A week? How are you not starving man?”

“To be honest, I am a little bit peckish.” Billy and Petra shared a look. Petra set her book down and rolled onto her side next to Lex. 

“Why didn’t you come to us? You know that we’re always here for you, right?” Petra whispered into his ear, her mouth practically against his neck. Of course, he knew. They had been together for over a year, and that was why it was so important they understood his motives.

“I always know that,” He smiled, looking from Petra to Billy, “It's just, well, I don't want you to feel like I only need you for food.” Billy scooted up the bed so that their heads were resting on his thighs, and leaned down to press a kiss to Lex’s forehead. 

“So...what? You’ve just been starving yourself?”

“No, ‘s called pa-”

“Passive feeding.” Petra interrupted him. “He was doing it before we found out he was an incubus, remember Billy? Starved himself half to death.” Billy looked down in recollection.

“You can’t just not eat dude, or passive whatever, we know you ‘Like us a little’ but seriously, it's part of what we’re here for.” Billy proclaimed.

“Wanna feed right now?” Petra questioned, leaning down to mouth at Lex’s neck, licking over his tattoo. Lex nodded quickly, already feeling the familiar excitement of a good romp. 

“Use your words, big boy” Billy grinned down at him. Lex brought Billy into a slow kiss, only leaning back enough to mumble a “Yes” against his lips before Billy leaned back down to steal another. Petra sucked hickies onto his neck, nipping then soothing the bite with her tongue. Billy's hand tangled into Lex’s hair, tugging lightly and making the blond moan into his mouth. 

Shuffling around, Lex ended up sitting on Billy's lap with Petra kneeled next to him, toying with his tail. Petra stripped off Lex’s shirt, and then her own, and he latched onto her neck as she started massaging her breasts through her black lace bra. Billy gripped Lex’s hips bruisingly tight, and ground Lex down onto him, relieving some of the pressure in their pants. Sloppy kisses were exchanged and more clothing was removed until Lex was fully nude along with his companions.

Lex felt like he was drowning in the energy present in the room. He could feel Petra’s aura radiating from her body, cold as ice and even more stimulating, a cool contrast to the sweltering, smothering heat of Billy’s below him. They combined like a cool popsicle on a hot summer day. It would be more than enough to get Lex off. He would be full for weeks. The smothering but comforting feeling of all their passion mingling together could send Lex over the edge right now if he were to let it.

Laying on his back, Lex tangled his fingers into the green mohawk currently in between his thighs, using his grip to guide Billy down his length, hips pushed down into the mattress to keep him from thrusting up into Billy's mouth. Petra sat above his face, a thigh on either side of his head as he brought his tongue to lap at her clit. She brought her hands to stabilize herself against Lex’s chest and sucked marks onto his ribs. Billy swirled his tongue around Lex’s swollen, red, head and hollowed his cheeks. Lex moaned up into Petra’s cunt at the action and almost burst when he felt Billy massaging the base of his tail, the sensitive limb rising to wrap loosely around Billy's neck. Petra whined into the cool air of the room, and Billy mumbled praises around the cock in his mouth. Just when Lex though he was about to cum into Billy’s mouth, the boy in question pulled his lips off Lex’s dick and sat up. Lex whined at the loss, hips thrusting up after the friction, trying to get the smallest amount of contact to tip him over the edge.

Petra moved off Lex’s face and Billy flipped him onto his hands and knees, pushing Lex back down onto Petra and, after reaching for the small bottle of lube on the nightstand, squirted a generous amount of it onto his fingers. Billy used his index finger to circle Lex’s hole, before slowly pushing in. Plenty of time was spent stretching Lex open, scissoring, twisting and massaging his prostate, which felt like heaven, before Billy was slowly adding lubricant to his dick. 

“Ready?” Billy asked, fingers caressing the place where Lex’s wings would be if he had chosen to show them. The blunt end of Billys dick pressed against his hole as Lex whined a yes, trying to push back onto the boy behind him. Inch by inch, Billy pressed into Lex, his tongue stalling on Petras clit, whose thighs had begun to shake. Pushing up against Lex’s prostate, Billy bottomed out with a moan and started setting a slow tempo. 

Petra’s gaze was fixed on the image before her. Billy’s hands were gripped tight on Lex’s hips, his back arched into the mattress below him while his face was busy with eating her out. Petra raked her fingers through Lex’s hair and pulled on one of his horns as he moaned and whined below her. She could feel herself getting close as one of Lex’s fingers slipped into her. As Billy’s pace faltered, she could tell he was close too. Billy leaned forward and dropped himself down to suck and bite at the back of Lex’s neck.

“I’m close.” Billy moaned, hot breath fanning onto the back of Lex’s neck. The incubus moaned in agreement and stuck his free hand between his legs to get himself off quicker. Curling his fingers at the perfect angle, Lex pulled Petra over the edge, her movement seizing, then going completely lax as Lex brought her down. 

Billy was teetering on the edge, the room filled with the filthy sounds of sex. Shoving a hand between him and the demon below, he grabbed Lex’s tail and gave a hard tug. The pressure of the action combined with all the other sensory inputs shoved Lex over the edge, pleasure blurring the edges of his vision, with Billy following him shortly after.

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed, Lex rolling off of Petra and Billy slowly pulling out of an oversensitive incubus, Billy watching his cum dribble down his thighs. Billy stood up and walked into Petras bathroom to wet a cloth, coming back to Petra and Lex to help clean them off. Lex’s arms were wrapped around Petra’s waist, and he snuggled into her stomach. Billy joined them shortly after.

“How was that?” Petra asked quietly, hand petting over Lex’s hair, mindful of his horns.

“I’m so full I don’t think I’ll need to eat for months.” Lex blissfully sighed, Billy, lying behind him to spoon, was being very careful to not touch Lex’s overly sensitive tail. They all curled around each other, and Petra pulled the blankets over them. They knew the potential of Petra’s roommate walking in on them, but at the moment all they could care about was the fact that they were all together. 

Lex was overcome with a swelling love for his partners. They looked after him so well, and he could only hope to protect them for the rest of his very long life. The comfortable fullness in his stomach was keeping him warm and fuzzy feeling. As he drifted off into sleep, the auras of his lovers keeping him safe, he knew that they would all be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an art piece of Incubus!Lex that will probably be added in another chapter on Monday. Hopefully, you can't tell too heavily that I gave up near the end. Also, my first work over 1,000 words.


End file.
